1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for measuring images, and particularly to a system and method for finding edge points of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in the manufacturing process and is closely interrelated to the product quality of an object. To measure an edge of an object, one or more edge points needs to be selected to be measured. Generally, an engineer will use an image measuring machine to obtain an electronic image of an object. The image is stored in a computer and a program is used to determine edge points of the object according to data of pixel points in the image.
However, if the image is fuzzy, particularly at the edges of the object, then the edge points may not be determined accurately by this method. When this happens, the engineer may try to select the edge points manually, but this way can easily result in errors.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for accurately and efficiently finding edge points of an object.